APUSH and a shove
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: Damien and Pip have a littel fun in a broom closet during the break while taking the AP US History exam. dedicated to anyone who took an AP test today, especially my fellow APUSH students! Dip lemon.


Ok! So I figured that all of us AP kids deserve a little smutty goodness!!

I would describe them taking the test but...then my score would be voided and I'd have to retake it!

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Damien growled at his alarm clock as he bashed it, desperately seeking to _shut it up_! Hell, that thing was annoying!

He rolled over, accidentally rolling onto his lover Pip. He apologized to the boy before realizing that he was still sleeping. He checked the time on the clock: 7:30.

Ok they still had time before they had to be at school, it didn't start until 8:20. But in the back of his mind he knew that he was missing something.

Then he spotted his AP US History (APUSH) textbook lying on the stand, where they had left it after a late night study session.

Shit.

The AP test was today!

"Pippers, get up. Test today." He said, shaking Pip awake. Pip looked at him groggily before the frantic nature of the situation finally sunk into his brain.

"Bullocks!" He cursed, fairly leaping out of the bed. They dressed frantically, with barely enough time to grab breakfast before they were out the door.

7:45, 15 minutes until the test.

The jumped into Damien's flashy sports car; breaking the speed limit, every traffic law in existence, and the sound barrier.

Damien was sure that they were going to be late, even after speeding all the way to the school. But they skidded into the classroom just as the monitor was handing out the booklets.

Damien heaved a sigh of relief and plopped down in a seat. He really wasn't looking forward to this test. Essay writing was not his strong suit. All he could hope for was that the DBQ (document-based question) was over something he knew intimately.

Civil War would be nice.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Holy Hell! Who in their right minds gives kids 55 minutes to answer 80 questions! Especially AP questions? It was just ridiculous! And what was the whole thing about not ever, ever, EVER discussing the multiple-choice? What were they gonna do? Hunt him down 40 or 50 years from now and void his AP score?

Frustrated, Damien stretched languidly. He slid out of his seat, joining the others on the way to the bathrooms.

What do you get when you cross a frustrated anti-Christ, his adorably innocent lover, and an abandoned broom closet?

Damien tugged Pip into the closet with him, holding him close so that he could smell him. He had such a warm and comforting scent, like French vanilla coffee.

"Damien, what are you doing?" Pip asked anxiously.

"Well, Pipsqueak, we have about 15 minutes until we have to go back into that room to write our essays. What could we do with 15 minutes, I wonder." His lilting voice tickled against Pip's ear. It was hard to ignore Damien when he was being "persuasive".

Good for taking over the world, better for seducing your lover during a break from testing. Why did Damien have to be so bloody sexy!?

Pip moaned despite himself, leaning his head back onto the taller boy's shoulder.

Damien nibbled at the junction between his neck and shoulder blade with his pearly fangs. They dug ever so slightly into the skin, drawing pinpricks of blood. That would be one hell of a hicky.

Forcing Pip, not quite against his will mind you, against the wall of the closet; Damien continued his assault on his blonde lover's neck.

Pip moaned again, relishing the erotic pain of his lover's fangs biting into his flesh. A whispered, "Don't stop" and a few well placed moans and pants and Damien was growling.

He wanted Pip and he wanted him now! Forget the foreplay.

He began undressing Pip quickly, not bothering to be sensuous about it, there would be time for that later.

When the brit was fully disrobed he pulled off his own clothes. He pounced back onto the smaller boy and attached himself to his neck once more.

He offered Pip three fingers, which he eagerly took into his mouth. He swirled his sinful tongue around each digit, coating them in saliva.

Damien made his way down Pips chest, nipping sharply at each nipple before continuing down his stomach and his ultimate prize.

Nestled in soft blond downy was Pip's cock. Lust blazed in Damien's crimson eyes as he lapped at it hungrily.

Using the blowjob as a distraction, he thrust one finger in. It was followed quickly by two more, stretching the blonde angel in preparation for something bigger and better.

"_Damieeeen_!" Pip moaned, trying his best to control himself. "Now, _please_." He begged.

The Anti-Christ was all too happy to comply, removing his mouth from his lover's cock and burying his own up to the hilt in Pip's ass.

"Bloody fuck!" Pip bit back a scream as Damien rammed into his prostate, hard. He withdrew himself, teasingly slow.

"Damien if you do not move your bloody arse right now I will fucking murder you!" Pip hissed, thrusting down on the cock embedded in his ass.

Damien complied, thrusting sharply into the blond. Pip's cadence of moans and chocked back screams grew louder and more intense and Damien's grunts and growls increased in their fervor.

They could feel the heat pooling in their stomachs with every lustful cry and every frenzied thrust.

Finally, with whispered prayer of his lover's name, Damien emptied himself inside of Pip. The pressure of the release hit the brit's prostate full force, toppling him over the edge.

Pip rested his head on Damien's chest as they caught their breath. This had been one of the steamiest encounters they had had in a while.

There was nothing like the fear of being caught to add to the excitement.

They pulled their clothes on and reluctantly rejoined the group, but not before a round of whispered 'I love you's and chaste kisses planted on swollen lips.

Damien made his way back to the room for the writing portion of the test with a smile on his face and a bounce in his step.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Lol! I can't believe I wrote about them having sex between parts of the APUSH test!! I am soooo bad! Lol But anyone who took that damned test deserves it!! AP Euro too!

What other tests were Friday, May 8, 2009? You deserve gratz too!


End file.
